Forgive
by Saeko Hichoru
Summary: "..akhirnya dia kembali juga. Kembali padamu, pada kalian! Prom15e to 13elieve!"   ada yang rindu Hanchul? first debut ff dedicated to Hanchul Couple.. /Warning Inside/DLDR/RnR?


_If__ there__ ever__ comes__ a __day__ when__ we__ can't__ be__ together,__ keep__ me __in__ your__ heart..__ I'll__ stay__ there__ forever..__  
><em>

**Twilight**** Sun**** Present..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Main****Cast****:**

Hangeng SJ as Hankyung

Kim Heechul SJ as Heechul

**Rated****:** K+/PG

**Genre****:** Friendship, Romance

**Disclaimer****:**

All the characters in this fict are belong to their selves. I just own the idea and the plot..

**Warning:**

BL, Typo(s), Confusing Plot, a little OOC

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"SM berhasil membawanya kembali.. Setelah 2 tahun lamanya kita menunggu, akhirnya dia kembali juga. Kembali padamu, pada kalian! Prom15e to 13elieve!"<p>

**Heechul's POV**

Benarkah ini nyata? Ini bukan hanya sekedar gurauan murahan manajer untuk mengerjaiku 'kan? Aku sangsi, jangan-jangan ada kemera tersembunyi yang kini sedang mengawasiku dan mungkin beberapa orang disuatu tempat sekarang sedang terpingkal melihat wajah bodohku! Persetan dengan nama _variety __show_ atau apapun itu, yang jelas sekarang aku benar-benar benci dengan semuanya!"

**Heechul's POV End.**

**.**

**.**

**..****FORGIVE..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Seorang <em>namja<em> tampan berwajah oriental dan bertubuh proporsional nampak sedang melirik cemas kearah arloji _Swiss__ Army_ yang melingkar anggun di pergelangan tangannya. Sesekali mata elangnya ganti mengerling ke arah angka digital yang berada di salah satu sudut _lift_, tempatnya sekarang berdiri.

10..

"Kau _nervous_ hem?", ucap seorang _namja_ lain yang juga berada dalam _lift_ itu. Sedang yang ditanya hanya meliriknya singkat. Dari raut wajahnya sudah dapat terbaca jelas, kalau dia amat sangat _nervous_.

11..

"Siapkan hatimu! Ini pilihanmu, ini keputusanmu, dan ini adalah impianmu! _Ziayou_!"

12..

_Namja_ tampan itu berhenti di tempat tujuannya.

.

.

Di hadapannya terpampang sebuah pintu kayu khas yang amat sangat ia rindukan. Pintu yang menghantarkannya pada dunia impiannya, sekaligus yang menghantarkannya untuk melepas dunianya. Sejak ia melangkah keluar melewatinya dua tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang, pintu itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap memancarkan sebuah aura imajiner yang dapat membuat hatinya berdesir. Pintu yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kebahagiaannya bersama teman-temannya sekaligus derai tangis dan segala perasaan yang telah mereka alami bersama selama empat tahun.

Setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali dan menghembuskannya panjang, ia pun memutuskan untuk menekan belnya.

.

Pintu itu terbuka. Sepertinya pintu itu memanglah sebuah pintu ajaib, karena apa yang kini telah berada di baliknya adalah sebuah harta tak ternilai yang amat sangat _namja_ tampan itu rindukan. Kesembilan wajah malaikat menyembul menatap sang _namja_ dengan ekspresi yang tak tergambarkan. Sejenak waktu terasa berhenti berputar. Sebuah serum bernama kebahagiaan mengalir lembut mengisi tiap relung hatinya.

"Hankyung _hyung_!",seorang _namja_ berambut kuninglah yang pertama kali menghambur ke bibir pintu. Dia memeluk _namja_ tampan itu penuh emosi. Rindu, sayang, bahagia, semuanya terledakkan ketika kedua tubuh itu saling bertemu. Hangat.. itulah yang kini tengah dirasakan oleh _namja_ bernama Hankyung itu. Ia sangat merindukan mereka.. saudara-saudaranya, Super Junior..

"_Hyung_! Hankyung _hyung_..hiks, selamat datang kembali.. kami sangat merindukanmu! ", kali ini ganti _namja_ mungil bernama Ryeowook yang memeluk Hankyung erat. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sejak pintu pertama kali dibuka tadi dan kini ia pun tidak sanggup lagi untuk membendung air matanya.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Hankyung. Kami sudah lama berdoa untuk ini dan hari ini Tuhan menjawabnya. Dia membawamu kembali bersama kami.. ", ucap Leeteuk. Sang _leader_ yang sangat Hankyung rindukan. Kakak terbaik yang pernah ia punya seumur hidupnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Hankyung ucapkan. Sesuatu mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Sesungguhnya perasaannya kini sangatlah rumit. Hankyung ingin sekali berteriak dan mengatakan 'Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian! Sangat!', tapi rasa bersalah yang telah lama bersemayam dalam dirinyalah yang membuatnya hanya dapat mengatakan satu kata, "Maaf.." .

.

Ini lebih dari sempurna! Kebahagiaan ini lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. Super Junior benar-benar keluarga terbaiknya! Satu kata maaf yang ia pikir tidak mampu membayar semuanya ternyata mendapatkan balasan yang lebih dari kata 'kami memaafkanmu', mereka menerimanya kembali, mereka ingin Hankyung melupakan semuanya dan mereka juga memegang tangannya, erat..

"Mari kita memulainya dari awal lagi. Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu. Selamanya kau tetap Hankyung Super Junior!"

.

**Hankyung's POV.**

Aku senang sekali hari ini. Aku berharap ini semua bukan hanya sekedar mimpi indah yang terjadi saat aku tengah kelelahan selepas mengadakan konser soloku. Aku kembali memandangi satu per satu wajah saudara-saudaraku yang sudah lama tak pernah kujumpai sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka sudah banyak berubah. Mereka sekarang jauh lebih tampan dan berkharisma. Donghae dan Yesung yang semakin dewasa, Eunhyuk yang selalu menyenangkan, Siwon dan Sungmin yang semakin tampan, Shindong yang jauh lebih proporsional, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya jauh lebih dewasa, lalu Leeteuk yang.. dia benar-benar telah bekerja keras selama ini, seorang _leader _terbaik yang pernah dimiliki dunia. Dimata mereka aku mungkin juga telah banyak berubah, tapi apapun itu, ada satu yang tidak pernah berubah, kami tetap mencintai Super Junior..

Tapi tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang kurang hari ini!

"Dimana Heechul?", tanyaku akhirnya. Sejak kedatanganku 20 menit yang lalu, aku belum melihat wajah cantiknya sama sekali. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal kalau dia sedang tidak bersama _member_ yang lain. Tapi pertanyaan itu sejenak terlupakan. Jujur, saat ini aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah _member_ yang paling aku rindukan.

"Em, sejak tadi siang Heechul _hyung_ pergi bersama _hyung_ manajer. Kami sudah mencoba menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya agar cepat kembali untuk menyambut _hyung_, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum pulang juga. Entah kemana.", ucap Eunhyuk khawatir. Terlihat Leeteuk yang juga mulai gusar dengan ini. Berkali-kali ia mencoba melakukan panggilan dengan _iphone_ putihnya, namun rupanya dia tidak berhasil.

"Sebaiknya _hyung_ beristirahatlah dulu. _Hyung_ pasti sangat lelah. Nanti kalau Heechul _hyung_ pulang, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk langsung menemuimu.", Ryeowook menengahi. Sepertinya Ryeowook benar, lebih baik aku menunggunya di kamar saja. Aku masih perlu mempersiapkan hati untuk menghadapinya.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki kamarku. Ah, mungkin lebih lebih tepatnya mantan kamarku. Aku menyapukan pandanganku menyisiri seluruh penjuru kamar. Kamar ini juga tidak jauh berubah dari terakhir kali aku menempatinya. Entah aura apalagi ini, tapi aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat sekaligus menyakitkan perlahan merambati hatiku. Kuletakkan kedua koperku di sisi mantan tempat tidurku. Kasur ini tetap sama. Sprei putih bersih+_bedcover_ yang masih tertata sangat rapi. Meninggalkan kesan kalau tempat tidur ini tidak pernah dijamah selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Perasaan menyakitkan itu kembali menusuk dadaku. Dia membiarkan tempat tidur ini masih sama seperti sebelum aku meninggalkannya. Perlahan aku duduk di tepi ranjangku. Tanganku membelai pelan setiap sisi tempat tidur ini sembari memejamkan mata. Merasakan tiap rindu yang tersampaikan melalui atom-atom yang terlepas di atmosfer kamar ini, menyatu dengan oksigen yang merasuki paru-paruku. Maafkan aku, Kim Heechul..

**Hankyung's POV end.**

.

.

2 am. Dorm sudah sangat sepi. Namun namja cantik satu ini masih nampak berkeliaran disekitar koridor lantai 12 dengan pola jalan yang serampangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, sampailah ia di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Sejenak ia terdiam. Tangannya sudah hendak meraih knop pintu namun ia lebih memilih untuk menundanya. Hatinya berkecamuk hebat. Empat botol alkohol rupanya tidak mampu untuk melenyapkan kegalauan hatinya. Setelah berdiam diri kurang lebih 5 menit, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk.

.

.

**Heechul's POV.**

Ada seseorang. Kamar ini telah menyambut kedatangan seseorang. Aku bisa merasakannya. Entah perasaan apa ini, tapi mendadak jantungku berpacu hebat saat mataku menangkap siluet _namja_ yang tengah berdiri membelakangiku di balkon kamar. Aku terpaku pada sosoknya. Tolong katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi!

_Namja_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya, akhirnya ia menyadari kehadiranku. Oh _shit_! Kenapa degupan jantungku susah sekali untuk dikendalikan!

"Heechul..", katanya lirih. Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Mata kami bertemu pada satu garis lurus, sampai akhirnya kami pun saling berhadapan.

**Hankyung..**

Dia adalah Hankyung.. benar, dia adalah Hankyung, orang yang selalu mewarnai hari-hariku, dulu.. dua tahun yang lalu..

Ternyata aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Demi apapun, perasaanku kini timbul tenggelam. Rumit, campur aduk dan aneh..

Selama entah beberapa menit kami berdua hanya saling menatap tanpa suara. Mencoba menyelami rasa masing-masing melalui satu sorotan mata. Sungguh, sekarang ini aku sangat ingin memukul kepalanya dan mengumpatinya keras-keras! '_Pabo_! Dasar cina _pabo_! Aku benar-benar membencimu!', tapi sayang aku hanya bisa meneriakkannya di dalam hati..

"Heechul..", dia memanggilku lagi, kali ini suaranya sedikit lebih jelas. "Apa kabar?"

Tunggu? Apa kabar katanya? Apakah harus menunggu selama ini hanya untuk mengatakan kata itu?

Aku mengangkat sudut bibirku kacil, jelas ini adalah seringai. "Kenapa baru sekarang?", kataku datar. Kulihat Hankyung menatapku penuh tanya. "Kenapa baru sekarang kau kembali?", aku menaikkan nada bicaraku. "Dan kenapa kau kembali? Jawab aku Hankyung!"

Dia tetap tak bergeming sambil masih menatapku. Tatapan yang tidak bisa aku tafsirkan sama sekali. Dan sedetik kemudian dia pun menunduk, "Maafkan aku.."

Aku hanya mencibir, "Itu bukan jawaban!"

"Heechul-_ah_, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku mungkin sangat tidak pantas berdiri di hadapanmu saat ini. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin kembali pada kalian. Super Junior adalah keluargaku."

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau menyadarinya? Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Dia diam.

"Kau bilang kami adalah keluargamu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah memperlakukan kami sebagai keluargamu!", aku membentaknya. Biarkan aku meluapkan segala yang telah berkarat dalam hatiku selama beberapa tahun ini. Aku benar-benar ingin memukul _namja_ Cina ini!

"Kau pikir dengan memendam masalahmu begitu saja, semuanya akan terselesaikan dengan baik? Kau ini sebenarnya menganggapku sebagai apa?", teriakku penuh emosi. Aku bisa merasakan darahku mengalir deras hingga ke kepala. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak melihatku? Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan alasan untuk kami. Setidaknya ucapkanlah selamat tinggal..".

Runtuh.. runtuh sudah pertahananku. Pilar yang telah aku bangun selama beberapa tahun ini. Pilar untuk melindungi isi istanaku yang terlalu rapuh. Dan hari ini ia sukses menghancurkannya! Setetes air bening meluncur indah di sudut mataku. Sial! Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapannya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu akibat perbuatanmu itu hah? Kau sudah melukai kami! Kau sudah melukai Super Junior, ELF yang selalu mendukungmu di luar sana, dan sangat melukaiku.. kalau kau memang menganggap kami adalah keluargamu, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu. Kau tahu? Sejak kepergianmu, aku seperti kehilangan harapan hidup! Tiga bulan aku mengurung diri, rasanya ingin mati saja! Kau sudah membuat seorang Kim Heechul depresi! Aku.. aku sangat membencimu.."

Pedih.. _pheromone_ ini terlalu kuat meracuni tubuhku. Luka ini kembali terbuka. Luka yang dulu sempat menganga lebar dan tak pernah sembuh.

**Heechul's POV End.**

**.**

**Hankyung's POV.**

Dadaku sakit sekali mendengar penuturannya. Mungkin ini masih belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang pernah dialami oleh _namja_ cantik dihadapanku ini. Rasa sakit yang tak seharusnya didapatkannya. Aku benar-benar sahabat yang buruk! Aku terlalu pengecut untuk bisa menghadapi kenyataan. Aku telalu takut untuk menyakitinya yang pada akhirnya aku justru menghancurkannya. Tuhan, hukumlah aku!

"Heechul~_ah_.. ada satu yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melupakan Super Junior. Aku sangat mencintai mereka dan sekarang aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi."

Aku melihat air mukanya semakin dipuncak emosi. Kepedihan, hanya itu yang bisa aku tangkap dari kedua bola mata hitamnya yang telah basah oleh air mata. Ingin sekali aku mengambil semua kepedihan itu dan menukarnya dengan hati dan jiwaku yang tidak berharga ini. Aku merindukan senyumnya.

Sangat..

"Apa kau bisa berjanji?", katanya datar. "Apa kau bisa berjanji kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami lagi? Katakan Hankyung!"

Heechul.. maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak ingin berjanji untuk sebuah ketidakpastian. Untuk kali ini saja, aku harap kau bisa lebih menghargai waktu, setidaknya hargai aku yang kini telah berada di hadapanmu. Tidakkah kau mengerti kalau saat ini merupakan hal yang sangat berharga bagiku?

"Kau tidak bisa huh?", dia kembali menyeringai. "Aku sudah tahu.."

"Maafkan aku..", aku membungkukkan tubuhku 90 derajat dihadapannya. Ini adalah permohonan maafku yang terdalam. Andai aku bisa merengkuh bintang-bintang di angkasa, aku akan melakukannya dan aku akan merangkainya menjadi satu kata 'maaf' yang selamanya akan tercetak abadi di angkasa luas.

**Hankyung's POV end.**

.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya hanya saling mematung dalam diam. Membiarkan waktu berlalu melewati mereka.

Berharap sang waktu akan turut membawa segala sakit dan perih di tiap relung hati kedua namja tampan ini.

Hankyung menarik nafas panjang. Rupanya penebusan dosanya tidaklah cukup terselesaikan hanya dalam waktu satu malam. Dia bisa mengerti. Satu malam tidak akan bisa meluruhkan segala emosi seorang Kim Heechul yang telah mengakar kurang lebih dua tahun lamanya.

Oleh sebab itulah, ia pun memutuskan untuk membiarkannya tenang terlebih dahulu. Ia juga ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Diraihnya kedua kopernya yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya sejak memasuki kamar ini. Ia pun berjalan melewati Heechul dengan tetap menunduk. Rasanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menatap bola mata itu.

"Kau mau kemana?", Tanya Heechul tanpa membalik tubuhnya.

Hankyung yang sudah akan meraih knop pintu seketika berhenti. "Selama kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku, lebih baik kita jangan bersama dulu. Aku akan ke kamar Eunhyuk".

Sekali lagi timbul sebuah atmosfer aneh yang dengan angkuhnya menaungi mereka berdua. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya kedua _namja_ ini saling kehilangan kata-kata. Dan kini ruang kosong itu kembali tercipta.

Heechul terisak pelan. Bahkan sangat pelan sehingga Hankyung pun tak menyadarinya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dan bertarung dengan emosinya di sana. Hingga pada akhirnya, sebuah kalimat pendek pun terlontar dari bibir _cherry_nya yang bergetar, "Jangan pergi.."

Sontak _namja_ cina itu menolehkan kepalanya, sedikit..

"Kumohon jangan pergi..", isak Sang Cinderella sambil tetap menunduk. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

Kali ini Hankyung benar-benar terkejut. Ia berbalik badan menghadap Heechul sepenuhnya.

"Heechul~_ah_..?"

"Kalau kau tetap pergi juga, aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidup!", Heechul mengangkat kepalanya. Membiarkan matanya bertumbukan dengan mata Hankyung. Sungguh, Cinderella satu ini benar-benar cantik.. dan rapuh..

Kedua sudut bibir Hankyung terangkat. Ia tersenyum sangat lembut. Senyum yang tidak pernah berubah. Senyuman terindah yang begitu Heechul rindukan dari diri seorang Hankyung.

"Kau memaafkanku? Sungguh?", Hankyung tersenyum semakin lebar sembari menghampiri Heechulnya yang kini juga balas tersenyum. Akhirnya Hankyung melihatnya juga. Senyuman sang Cinderella yang teramat sangat ia rindukan.

Keduanya sudah saling berhadapan kembali. Dalam jarak yang cukup dekat ini, Hankyung bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah Heechul yang selama ini selalu mewarnai hari-harinya. Wajah cantik yang tidak pernah hilang dalam memori otaknya. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun dari mata seorang Kim Heechul. Mata yang selalu memancarkan ketulusan dan kasih sayang. Mata yang selalu dapat menyelami isi hatinya.

"_Gomawoyo_..", bisiknya. Dan senyuman hangat pun kembali terlukis di wajah Sang Universe.

.

.

_This night is blessing the day that we met.  
>The moon is out in the sky and the stars are smiling.<br>I wish that your smile won't be erased as I pray  
>for these happy days to always continue.<em>

_On the nights I spend alone I keep thinking about you._  
><em>Even if I call you and I complain that's not what I really meant do.<em>

_Did you already know and just act like you didn't?_

_When there are hard times, if I'd just listen to your voice for a moment,_

_I could forget everything and laugh it off._

_I was so fortunate to able to meet you_  
><em>because you'd make me smile by just being near.<em>  
><em>I could find you even if you go far away over there,<em>  
><em>because you're smiling inside of me<em>

_It's possible to fight after a long time but_  
><em>even if that happens I won't ever change.<em>

_I promise, I swear under the heaven._  
><em>I'll pray beneath the moon to never make you cry.<em>

_Far into the future if you're ever worn and tired,_  
><em>think about the happy and beautiful memories<em>  
><em>We plant faith in each other's garden and happiness blooms.<em>  
><em>I'll send you the heart to my heart.<em>

**Believe – Super Junior.**

.

**Heechul's POV**

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan kebahagiaan sejati. Ketika kita bertemu dengan seseorang yang amat sangat kita rindukan. Ketika kedua mata kita dapat menangkap siluet indah seseorang yang amat sangat kita sayangi.

Aku menatap _namja_ cina ini cukup lama. Mengamati setiap lekuk wajahnya yang nampak sedikit berubah dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa. Tapi ketampanannya tidak pernah hilang dari wajah itu. Sorot matanya yang teduh dan menenangkan, dia tetaplah Hankyung yang kukenal. Pengeran cinaku yang baik hati..

Untuk beberapa saat kami masih saling menatap tanpa bicara. Mencoba saling menyalurkan rindu yang terpancar di kedua iris hitam kami. Merekamnya dan menyimpannya dalam memori otak masing-masing dan mengabadikannya di dalam hati kami.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam seperti ini, tiba-tiba Hankyung meraih tubuhku dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Aku terhenyak seketika. Akhirnya.. setelah sekian lama, kini aku bisa memeluknya lagi. Ini luar biasa! Aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya, lengan kokohnya dan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, apapun yang kelak akan terjadi di masa depan, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi! Selamanya aku akan menjaganya..

"_Jeongmal __bogoshipo __Heenim_..", bisiknya tepat di telinga kananku.

Aku tersenyum sembari mempererat pelukan kami, "_Nado __jeongmal __bogoshipoyo_ Hankyung_ie_.."

Beberapa saat kemudian Hankyung melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum padaku dan perlahan aku merasakan wajah Hankyung yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke wajahku. Untuk sedetik aku merasa bahwa suhu ruangan tiba-tiba memanas. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Wajahku lah yang kini sedang memanas!

Oh Tuhan, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Wajahnya semakin dekat!

**Heechul's POV End.**

.

Tidak perlu seribu kata indah untuk dapat menyalurkan perasaanya. Hankyung menyampaikannya dengan caranya sendiri. Cukup dengan perhatian tulus yang selama ini ia lakukan, lewat tingkah lakunya dan melalui tatapan matanya, semuanya sudah cukup membuktikan betapa tulus dan dalamnya kasih sayangnya untuk seorang Kim Heechul.

Deg..

Deg..

Jarak antar wajah mereka menjadi semakin tipis. Heechul bisa menangkap hembus nafas Hankyung yang terasa hangat menyapu wajahnya. Jika benar ini bukan sekedar fantasinya semata, maka ini akan menjadi ciuman pertama mereka!

Hankyung tidak juga menarik dirinya dan Heechul juga sudah menutup matanya. Ada sensasi aneh yang menggelitik ulu hati mereka namun terasa sangat memabukkan. Mereka akan segera menghapuskan jarak satu sama lain..

Sedikit lagi..

Sebelum..

.

.

.

.

"Heechul! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Ddok.. ddok.. ddokk..!

"Ya! Kau dengar Kim Heechul, kalau sampai kau menyakiti Hankyung _hyung_, aku akan memberimu pelajaran! Kau dengar itu? Cepat buka pintunya sekarang!"

.

**Hanchul's Room**

"_Aissh_!", Heechul mengumpat pelan. Suara _magnae_ setan itu benar-benar sukses membuyarkan segalanya. Bunga-bunga indah yang tadinya tengah bermekaran di sekelilingnya dan Hankyung seketika hangus begitu saja. Semuanya gara-gara suara sang _magnae_ tidak tahu diri yang menginterupsi mereka.

Sedangkan di luar, Kyuhyun yang tengah diliputi emosi tingkat tinggi itu tidak akan pernah menyangka jika aksinya tadi justru membuat The King of Evil murka besar!

Brak!

Pintu kamar Hanchul terbuka.

.

.

.

"Dengar _hyung_! Aku tahu kau pasti marah dengan Hankyung _hyung_, tapi jika kau berani menyakitinya, kau tidak akan aku lepaskan!", rupanya Kyuhyun masih belum menyadari aura mengerikan yang kini tengah berkobar di sekeliling tubuh sang Cinderella yang telah berubah menjadi raja iblis itu.

Berbeda dengan dengan _member_ yang lain yang ternyata juga ikut berkumpul di sekitar Kyuhyun. Beberapa bahkan ada yang sudah melangkah menjauhi sang _magnae_ yang masih tetap berdiri angkuh menantang Heechul.

"Kyu.. sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada Heechul _hyung_ saja", ucap Sungmin lirih sambil sedikit-sedikit melirik takut ke arah Heechul yang siap menerkam.

"_Ani__ hyung_! Aku harus melindungi Hankyung _hyung_!", Kyuhyun bersikukuh.

"Eeh.. Heenim, ma-maafkan Kyuhyun, dia tidak bermaks-"

Brak!

"Cukup!", Leeteuk langsung diam tanpa syarat.

"Dasar _magnae_ sialan! Pertama, jangan pernah memanggilku tanpa sebutan '_hyung_'! Kedua, aku tidak menyakiti Hankyung _hyung_mu! Dengar itu baik-baik Cho Kyuhyun!"

Dan pagi itu pun seketika berubah menjadi pagi penuh derita bagi seorang _evil __magnae _Cho Kyuhyun. Satu pelajaran bagi semua member, jangan pernah mengusik kemarahan sang diva apalagi tanpa menyertakan bukti-bukti yang kuat!

.

**_FIN_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Fin? Whoah.. Sumprit ga ada maksud apa-apa buat nulis ni ff.. Saya cuma terinspirasi dari hoax Hangeng yang mau balik ke SM tempo hari.. ;_;<p>

Oh iya, hari ini 21 Desember 2011 tepat 2 tahun gege ninggalin Suju.. :'( dan hari ini juga gege update di weibonya.. dia masih inget hari ini lho.. :')

Dan kalau ada yang bingung soal hubungan Hanchul disini, saya memang sengaja bikin abstrak, terserah reader mau menganggap hubungan mereka seperti bagaimana, pacaran? hanya sahabat? in open a relationship? atau pembantu dan majikan? #plak toh pada kenyataannya mereka memang seperti itu kan? gajelas tapi sarat akan cinta~~ hhe.. :P

Oke the last, terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini.. first debut, butuh banyak kritik dan saran dari reader-deul sekalian.. *bow*

Mohon reviewnya ne? Yang review saya doakan cepet ketemu biasnya.. Gamsahae.. ^^


End file.
